


¿Y si fuéramos los malos?

by Velouriaa



Series: La vida que nos tocó. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaría si nuestros chicos no fueran los héroes de la historia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuestra vida no es normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí esta historia que se me ocurrió viendo el 7x06 "Slash fiction", es cortita, se compondrá solo de dos capítulos que yo espero que les guste :D

-Dean...- Caminó detrás de su compañero entrando en la habitación.

-No Sam, ya hablamos suficiente de eso- soltó su mochila en el sofá de la enorme sala de aquella inmensa suite.

Sam hizo lo mismo y se quedó observando la estancia, las paredes tenían un color crema impecable que combinaba a la perfección con los muebles que la adornaban en tonos blancos y negros, caminó mas allá de la sala y se encontró con la habitación principal, se quedó boquiabierto, dentro había otra pequeña sala que él suponía era para tomar té, justo como en esa película que no hace mucho vio sobre una familia de la realeza, colgando del techo estaba un enorme candelabro con cristales que reflejaban la luz por toda la alcoba y hacían al piso de mármol blanco brillar aun mas, bajo él estaba la cama, era de un tamaño descomunal y la cubrían edredones de seda satinados en colores blanco, crema y café, y con tantas almohadas que Sam cree es exagerado, siempre se hospedaban en las suites de los hoteles más lujosos pero esta vez había sobrepasado a las demás.

Dean no pasó por alto la expresión de asombro en el semblante del castaño y sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso.

-¿Te gusta? Ritz-Carlton, solo lo mejor para ti, hermanito-

-No me cambies el tema, que me guste no cambia el como la conseguimos- atravesó la habitación mientras se iba desvistiendo. El rubio se quitó las botas y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama.

-No te entiendo Sam ¿Que es lo que te disgusta de nuestra vida?- se desabrochó los pantalones -tenemos todo lo que queremos cuando lo queremos, vivimos llenos de lujos, viajamos alrededor del mundo y nunca tenemos que preocuparnos de nada-

-La riqueza no lo es todo Dean...- se detuvo en bóxers en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-También nos tenemos a nosotros- contraatacó el rubio.

-No me refiero a eso...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que hacemos...no es honrado- dijo por fin con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Y quien quiere ser honrado?- Sam suspiró sonoramente, en ocasiones su hermano simplemente no entendía.

-Es solo que a veces, no lo sé, me gustaría tener una vida normal- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro,

-¿Una vida normal?- Dean soltó una risa ante las palabras de su hermano -¿Trabajar sin parar en una estúpida oficina solo para recibir un sueldo miserable y sufrir por infinitas deudas?- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama -¿Regresar del trabajo agotados a dormir y tener sexo una vez a la semana si tenemos suerte? Vamos Sam, tu no quieres eso-

-Pues si, quiero eso, quiero no tener que vivir lleno de culpa y remordimiento por todas las vidas que hemos cobrado- subió el tono hasta casi gritar -quiero una estúpida cabaña en medio del bosque y salir a donde sea sin miedo a que algún día descubran quienes somos-.

El castaño entró al baño cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y poniéndole el pestillo.

-¡No hemos terminado de hablar Sam!- Dean se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

-¡Ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar mas del tema!- gritó abriendo las llaves del agua.

-¡Sam!- golpeó la puerta.

-¡Sam!-

El ojiverde a punto estuvo de gritar pero se contuvo e inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse, cuando lo hubo logrado una idea atravesó su mente así que sacó la ganzúa de la mochila de su hermano y con todo el sigilo que lo caracterizaba abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, entró asegurándose de no ser descubierto y se desvistió por completo.

Sam lavaba su largo cabello cuando se sobresaltó al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres una vida normal?- escuchó la voz de Dean susurrarle al oído de manera tan sensual que una corriente eléctrica cruzó por todo su cuerpo enchinándole la piel.

-Dean...- quería que sonara a advertencia, pero resultó más bien como jadeo.

-Los tíos normales no acarician a sus hermanos- abrió sus palmas y las hizo viajar por todo el pecho y torso del moreno -no así-.

El moreno no pudo más que suspirar al sentir las manos de su hermano recorrerle con ímpetu.

-Tampoco besan cada parte de su piel- para afianzar sus palabras comenzó a dejar besos por toda la espalda y nuca del menor cortando por segundos el rastro de agua que surcaba la tostada piel.

El mayor bajó en el trayecto de sus dedos hasta el ya erecto miembro de Sam, lo tomó entre ambas manos y comenzó a masajear con lentitud tortuosa.

-Dean- jadeó el castaño apoyando sus antebrazos y su frente en los finos azulejos de la pared.

-Y mucho menos follan tan deliciosamente como lo hacemos tu y yo- abandonó una de las manos del pene del menor y la llevó a sus glúteos que acarició antes de adentrarse entre ellos y presionar un dedo contra su entrada.

Sam no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando el dedo de Dean entró en su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse, trató de ahogar los siguientes gemidos en sus antebrazos al sentir el segundo dedo entrar pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron aplastados cuando el rubio encontró aquel punto dentro de su cuerpo que lo pondría a su total merced.  
-¡Dean!- gritó de placer cuando su hermano golpeó con particular fuerza su próstata.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres una vida normal Sammy?- preguntó con voz lasciva.

-N..no, te quiero a tí- logró decir entre jadeos pues el rubio no le daba tregua con los movimientos de su mano -vamos Dean, fóllame ya-

-Lo ves Sam, nuestra vida es mejor que ninguna otra-

Sacó los dedos del cuerpo de su hermano con un erótico sonido y lo tomó de las caderas con una mano, con la otra jaló el rostro del castaño todo lo que pudo para fundirse con él en un beso al tiempo que atravesaba los anillos que le darían entrada al interior del cuerpo de Sam.

Ambos gimieron en el beso cuando el ojiverde se enfundó por completo y dio inicio a sus movimientos de cadera para entrar y salir del menor, apretó las caderas de Sam con fuerza y aceleró los movimientos acomodándose para llegar mas profundo y seguir golpeando la próstata de su amante en el trayecto de su pene.

-Sam...Sammy- jadeaba directo al oído del castaño hundiéndolo aun mas en su nube de placer completamente derretido en los musculosos brazos de su hermano.

El rubio sintió que pronto llegaría al climax así que se dedicó a masturbar al pequeño haciendo énfasis en el glande. Sam sentía que no podía mas, eran demasiadas sensaciones placenteras juntas y por consecuente se dejo perder en un arrasador orgasmo gimiendo con fuerza el nombre del culpable de todo su placer y estrechando aun mas sus paredes internas aprisionando entre ellas el miembro de su hermano.

Dean ahogó su propio gemido mordiendo la nuca de su hermano vaciando todo el resultado de su orgasmo en el interior de Sam sin dejar de acariciarle, ambos se quedaron quietos un momento tratando de regular sus respiraciones y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, el rubio salió con delicadeza del menor arrancando un suspiro de ambos y dejando un rastro en las piernas tostadas.

-Me gusta nuestra vida anormal- dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo lo sé Sammy- lo giró para apoderarse de sus labios con vehemencia -vamos a limpiarte este desastre- sin vergüenza alguna metió sus dedos entre los glúteos de Sam y recogió un poco de semen que el agua aun no se habia llevado.

-¡Dean!-

-¿Que, no te gusta?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por supuesto que me gusta- bajó una de sus manos al miembro de su hermano que se encontraba semierecto, a veces se preguntaba como era que Dean nunca estaba indispuesto cuando de sexo se trataba -pero es mi turno de hacer que disfrutes del mismo placer- le dijo al oído para despúes pasar su lengua desde éste hasta su hombro.

-Enséñame que tan bien has aprendido enano- tomó una de las manos de su hermano y la subió hasta su boca, se metió el dedo corazón del castaño y lo chupó y lamió con obscenidad clavando sus ojos color jade en los contrarios. El menor gruñó excitado ante la escena, le encantaba lo sucio que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

Se quedaron disfrutándose sin importarles que el agua siguiera cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, hicieron el amor en la cama, en el sofá e incluso en el suelo, por alguna razón necesitaban sentirse de todas las maneras posibles.


	2. El precio de las acciones.

[Image 1](http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2m2yhwi&s=6#.U28I5vl5PCs)

* * *

 

-¿Estás listo ya?- preguntó Dean atando las agujetas de sus botas en el borde de la cama.

 

-Pues no, nunca lo estoy, pero siempre lo hacemos bien ¿No?- Era cierto, él nunca estaba preparado para lo que hacían pero se había prometido desde tiempos remotos apoyar siempre a su hermano, aunque eso implicara ser un pésimo ser humano, le acompañaría y no lo dejaría solo así que terminó de subir el cierre de su chaqueta camuflajeada hasta cubrir su cuello y se decidió a enfrentar un nuevo día de "trabajo".

 

-Entonces vámonos- se puso al hombro la mochila y salió de la habitación seguido de su hermano.

 

* * *

Viajaron en la enorme Lincoln Navigator negra que tenían en esa ocasión a petición de Sam, al ojiverde le parecía totalmente exagerada solo para ellos dos pero el menor se había encaprichado y cuando eso pasa, él no puede negarle nada, eso y la increíble sesión de sexo oral que le dio para convencerlo.

 

Al llegar a su destino se detuvieron para observar la actividad que rodeaba el lugar, eran pasadas las dos de la tarde así que habían personas haciendo trámites y demás, justo como al lado psicópata de Dean le gustaba.

 

-Bueno, pues a trabajar se ha dicho- Dean se dispuso a ponerse una de las máscaras de gas que utilizaban solo para cubrir sus rostros de las cámaras de seguridad. Sam le detuvo en el acto -¿Ahora que, Sam?-

 

Sin decir nada se abalanzó sobre los labios de su hermano en un beso dulce y posesivo internando su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad, el rubio siguió el beso y ambos lucharon por el control siendo Sam el que lo perdiera.

 

-Wow...¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó el mayor sorprendido, su hermano era una cajita de sorpresas.

 

-Simplemente quise hacerlo- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle seriedad al asunto, aunque en el fondo sabe que mas bien sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

 

Se colocaron las máscaras y tomaron sus ak-74 (favoritas de Dean) junto con los cartuchos de repuesto. Bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron al banco bajo las miradas curiosas de unos, las sospechosas de otros y las asustadas de unos más.

 

Entraron atrayendo la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban y apuntaron sus armas al frente sacando gritos de varias personas.

 

-Pues ya saben, esto es un asalto- dijo con voz burlona Dean siendo cubierto de espaldas por Sam -y como a mí me gustan las cosas rápidas no les pediré que se tiren al suelo o que se callen ni cosas así- su voz a través del ducto de respiración de la máscara le daba un toque aun mas siniestro a todo el asunto.

 

Habiendo dicho eso ambos hermanos comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones terminando con las vidas de todos a su alrededor sin siquiera dudarlo, Dean sonreía socarronamente detrás de la máscara, Sam por su parte trataba de no pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente actuaba por inercia, era algo que ya muchas veces había hecho así que, como siempre, dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo.

 

Sin dejar de disparar, el rubio caminó hasta la línea de atención mas cercana y se asomó para ver a la cajera que se escondía echa un ovillo detrás del mostrador. Rió ante lo patética que le parecía.

 

-Si me haces el favor de darme todo el dinero te dejaré vivir cariño- se retiró la máscara un segundo y como si de una situación normal se tratara, Dean le sonrió con toda la coquetería que tenía por naturaleza.

 

La chica se levantó con rapidez mientras él no dejaba de apuntarle y abrió la caja para entregarle todo el dinero, el rubio metió los fajos de billetes en su mochila sin apartar su vista de la chica que temblaba.

 

-Gracias hermosa- subió su arma hasta la frente de la mujer observando sus ojos llenos de terror y disparó sin mas.

 

Se giró y vio a un chico de no más de veinte años tirado en el suelo marcando un número en su celular, seguramente a la policía.

 

-Error- espetó antes de dispararle en la cabeza -con permiso- le dijo al cuerpo inmóvil cuando pasó a su lado.

 

-¿Dean?- Sam estaba de pie rodeado de los cuerpos sin vida de los clientes del banco y de espaldas a él. Se fijo en su nuca cubierta por la chaqueta y recordó que ahí seguramente estaría la marca que le hizo la noche anterior y decidió que terminando su trabajo se encargaría de dejar otras mas. Unas sirenas de policía que se escuchaban a lo lejos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

 

-Vámonos Sammy, terminamos- barrió el lugar con la vista para asegurarse de que no quedara sobreviviente alguno y caminó a la salida trasera.

 

Ambos salieron del lugar y se limpiaron la sangre de las botas en el suelo del callejón y se quitaron las máscaras y las chaquetas para quedar vestidos como dos hombres comúnes, se sonrieron y caminaron con pasos victoriosos.

 

Dean se quedó observando a su hermano mientras caminaban, lo hacía siempre que podía, le encantaba contemplar a aquel que para él seguía siendo su niño, con esos hoyuelos adornando su rostro cuando reía y esos ojos que a pesar de todo estaban tan llenos de inocencia.

 

Lo supo siempre, que su hermano sería eternamente su todo, desde que sus padres murieron siendo ellos apenas unos niños, él con diez años y Sammy con seis, sin nadie más en su vida que ellos, lo supo cuando dos años después se escaparon tomados de la mano del orfanato porque querían separarlos en diferentes familias, lo supo cuando le dijo que todo estaría bien cuando no tenían dinero ni para comer y vió en los ojos de su hermano menor que él le creía, lo supo cuando le besó por primera vez para tranquilizarlo después de su primer robo y reafirmó lo enamorado que estaba de su pequeño. Siempre lo ha sabido, la razón de su existir es y siempre sería Sam.

 

Alargó su brazo para acariciar la mejilla del menor que se encontraba ajeno a sus pensamientos, no logró el contacto cuando el sonido del disparo llegó a sus oídos, el semblante de Sam desfigurado por el miedo, su grito ahogado y su imponente figura cayendo de rodillas.

 

-¡Sam!- gritó horrorizado, se volteó a ver al culpable "hijos de puta" pensó creyendo que había sido un integrante de la policía pero se encontró con un simple civíl que apuntaba un arma hacia ellos temblando, estaba en estado de shock, le disparó en la pierna derecha escuchándole gritar y se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano -Sammy- se puso con una rodilla en el suelo para sostener el cuerpo del castaño, cubrió la herida de la espalda con una mano y lo recostó en su pierna mientras acariciaba su rostro -Sammy- repitió tratando de hacer que el castaño enfocara sus ojos en él.

 

-Dean...- murmuró el menor viendole a los ojos. Tosió un poco.

 

-Eres un idiota, me asustaste- no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera sobre la mejilla del pequeño, peinó el largo cabello hacía atrás con una mano -No te preocupes, mataré a ese hijo de puta, aunque tal vez quieras hacerlo tú mismo- bromeó.

 

-Te amo- logró decir ignorando los comentarios de su hermano.

 

-No Sammy, no me digas eso, estás bien, solo ha sido un rasguño- más lagrimas hacian su recorrido mietras veía como Sam entrecerraba los ojos -No Sammy- repitió dando ligeros golpes en su mejilla para que no cerrara los ojos -Vamos Sam, no te vayas, tendremos una vida normal, te lo prometo- comenzó a decir sintiendo como la desesperación lo abordaba -Te compraré esa cabaña que tanto quieres ¿Recuerdas? Trabajaré de leñador si quieres, pero no me dejes por favor- dejó escapar unos sollozos -Te amo tanto Sammy- y entonces Sam cerró los ojos.

 

Dean depositó un efimero besó en los labios de Sam con los suyos temblorosos, deseaba tanto que el menor moviera su boca y correspondiera al beso como tantas veces lo había hecho, que todo fuera una mala broma, una pesadilla de las que te despiertas suspirando aliviado de que no fuese real, anhelaba sentir sonreír a su pequeño contra sus labios, mas eso no sucedió. Se desató en llanto abrazando a su pecho el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano queriendo que se fundiera con el suyo, que tomara de su corazón los latidos que el suyo necesitaba, que sus pulmones respiraran por ambos.

 

-Sammy...- le llamaba entre sollozos -No...no...no- repetía desolado -¡NO!- gritó ahora furioso, dejó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del menor en el suelo y se levantó tambaleándose, caminó hacia el hombre que se retorcía de dolor sosteniéndose la pierna y le apuntó con su arma.

 

-Levántate- ordenó pateándolo.

 

El hombre gimoteó de dolor en el suelo.

 

-¡Que te levantes hijo de puta!- gritó iracundo, el individuo como pudo obedeció sin soltar su pierna lloriqueando. Las sirenas se escuchaban ahora demasiado cerca acompañadas de gritos y órdenes de las tropas policiacas.

 

-Mátame- pidió Dean ofreciéndole su arma.

 

-¿Que?- preguntó el hombre confuso.

 

-¡Que me mates!- tomó al desconocido de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro -Si no me matas idiota, te juro...- su voz era tétrica y grave -que yo no te daré la dicha de morir, te cobraré cada día, cada hora, cada segundo la muerte de la única persona que he amado, y desearás con todas tus fuerzas morir, pero no te complaceré- hizo que sostuviera su arma y que apuntara debajo de su quijada -así que más te vale matarme-.

 

El tipo temblaba y sostenía el gatillo con su dedo índice viendo los ojos verdes llenos de ira. Pasos de carrera se escuchaban dirigiéndose a la salida y dieron lugar a los miembros de la élite que corrían a su dirección gritando cosas que la verdad, el ojiverde no tuvo ganas de entender.

 

-¡Hazlo ya!- vociferó el rubio y entonces el hombre jaló del gatillo haciendo que la bala atravesara a Dean y acabara de una vez con lo que prometía ser la mas grande miseria.

 


	3. Aprende.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo.

_-Dean...- llamó el menor de los hermanos cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del peligro de que los atraparan._

_-¿Estuvo cerca, no Sammy?- despegó la vista de la carretera para observar al pequeño y regalarle una sonrisa de suficiencia, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho por la adrenalina del escape._

_-Iremos al infierno...- No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, el sabía que alguna consecuencia habría para lo que hacían, no le gustaba pensar en ello, pero por alguna razón, al verse tan cerca de ser alcanzados por la policía, no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan alto sería el precio a pagar._

_A Dean le desconcertó por completo aquello ¿De que estaba hablando Sam? Por ello se detuvo a un lado del camino entre unos árboles y apagó el motor del auto._

_-¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó expectante por saber que pasaba por la mente del menor._

_-Lo que hacemos no está bien Dean- el castaño tenía la mirada en sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

_-Ya hemos hablado de ello Sam ¿Quien juzga que está bien y que está mal?-_

_-Lo sé Dean, es solo que, todos dicen que lo que hacemos es malo, lo dicen incluso en los noticieros-_

_-Que importa lo que digan los demás- el rubio seguía sin entender a que venía aquella plática_

_-Es que, Dean, ¿que tal si...?...quiero decir- tartamudeaba tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras restregaba sus puños en las rodillas -¿Que tal si lo que dicen es cierto, si estamos mal? ¿No iremos al cielo?-_

_Dean no pudo más que observarle con ternura y entendimiento._

_-Hey, mírame- ordenó con suavidad, al ver que su hermano se debatía entre obedecer o no, llevó una de sus manos a sostener la barbilla de Sam para que, con delicadeza que sólo tenía con el pequeño, lo hiciera girar su rostro para conectar sus miradas -¿Que es para tí el cielo?-_

_-¿Eh?- el cuestionamiento del mayor descolocó al castaño._

_-Dime que sería para tí el cielo- alentó._

_-Yo...pues, no lo sé, algo agradable, hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, sin preocupaciones- al ver los ojos jade penetrantes de su hermano se quedó perdido en ellos, como siempre -realmente no lo sé...-_

_-¿Te digo que es para mí el cielo?- preguntó subiendo su mano de la barbilla hasta la mejilla de Sam acariciándola con su pulgar._

_El menor entreabrió la boca para responder pero con frecuencia le pasaba que cuando Dean le veía así, le robaba el aliento, así que solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente._

_-Mi cielo Sammy- comenzó a decir al tiempo que se acercaba más al cuerpo de su hermano, pegó su frente a la contraria sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Sam, sonrió al verle cerrar los ojos y continuó hablando -Mi cielo es estar contigo- y selló sus palabras con un beso que solo Sam podía interpretar de la manera correcta, confianza, seguridad, dulzura, pertenencia y amor a partes iguales._

_Si alguién sabía hacerle olvidar sus dudas y temores, ese era Dean y ahora estaba seguro de algo, al igual que su hermano, para él el cielo era estar con Dean, así que se sentía dichoso de que a diferencia de todos los demás, el tenía el cielo en vida._

* * *

 

Despertó por la luz imperiosa del sol golpeando en su rostro, se incorporó cubriendose con el antebrazo de la molesta claridad, cuando se acostumbró al resplandor abrió lentamente los ojos.

Al ver a su alrededor se llenó de confusión, estaba en lo que parecía un desierto, no había nada al alcance de su vista más que arena de un color rojizo que combinaba perfectamente con el sol.

Puede jurar que estaba a por lo menos a cincuenta grados centígrados, y a pesar de ir vestido como recuerda la última vez, una chaqueta camuflajeada, jeans y botas, no sentía el calor que debería, es más, no sentía nada.

Se sorprendió más cuando se percató de que tampoco tenía la necesidad de respirar, podía percibir el aire entrando a sus pulmones, pero sólo eso.

-¿Que demonios?- preguntó a la nada, estaba totalmente desorientado, no era así como se imaginaba que sería el infierno, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no creía estar en el paraíso.

Aún así, nadie le impedía intentar, asi que...

-¡Sam!- llamó esperando con todas sus fuerzas obtener respuesta -¡Sammy!- nada...

Barrió de nuevo todo el lugar con la vista, no había señales de nada ni nadie, comenzó a caminar sin dirección.

-¡Sam!- gritó con más fuerza, aceleró el paso hasta casi correr, desesperado.

-¡Sam!- por más que avanzaba, el paisaje no cambiaba un ápice, el infierno era peor de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

-¡Sammy!- intentó de nuevo sin obtener respuesta alguna, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sin poder sentirlo, lágrimas desesperadas hacían su recorrido desde sus ojos para caer por su barbilla y fundirse con la arena -Sam- volvió a llamar, sabía que la locura se apoderaría de él en cualquier momento, sabía también que tarde o temprano pagaría por todas las vidas que se llevó.

-Él no está aquí, así que deja de comportarte tan patéticamente- una voz a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltarse, se volteó con rapidez y sus ojos se llenaron pronto de furia.

-¡Tu hijo de puta!- trató de atestar un golpe en la quijada del hombre que había matado a su hermano pero éste desapareció frente a sus ojos -¿Que coño?-

-Dean...Dean...Dean- chasqueó la lengua el hombre, de nuevo detrás de él, el rubio se giró velozmente -Esa no es manera de hablarle y de tratar al único que puede regresarte a tu adorado hermanito-

-¿De que mierda me éstas hablando idiota?- pensó en intentar golpearlo de nuevo pero dudó que tuviera un resultado diferente al anterior.

-Mide tus palabras jovencito o no te ayudaré a traer de vuelta a Sammy- Dean casi gruñó al escuchar al hombre castaño llamar por su mote a  _su_ pequeño.

-¿Porque habría de creerte? tú lo mataste- cuestionó el rubio tratando de calmarse por si lo que decía aquel ser (porque dudaba que fuera humano) pudiera ser verdad.

-¿Sabes...?- comenzó a caminar rodeando al Winchester, que no apartaba su vista de él -fingir ser un ser humano común y corriente no fue tarea sencilla, y aparentar que te temía lo fue menos- rió haciendo ademanes con las manos -pero bueno, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado-.

Dean no dijo nada, tal vez ya se había vuelto loco en aquel lugar y todo era producto de su imaginación, el ser lo quedó viendo con una ceja alzada y acto seguido se detuvo y levantó una de sus manos para chasquear los dedos, junto con el sonido apareció la imágen de Sam cual olograma frente a Dean, estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja.

-¡Sam!- el rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo para sostener el cuerpo de su hermano que se desplomaba a cada zancada que daba -No Sammy- llegó a él barriéndose de rodillas en el suelo y lo abrazó a su cuerpo -no otra vez, por favor- rogaba mientras sentía la sangre de Sam desbordarse por la herida de su espalda y manchando sus manos recreando el sufrimiento de ver que a su hermano se le escapaba la vida frente a sus ojos -¡No Sam! ¡No puedes dejarme de nuevo!- apretó con tanta fuerza el cuerpo del castaño que en otra ocasión hubiera protestado de dolor.

Otro chasquido del ser que observaba la escena con total seriedad y Sam se desvaneció de los brazos del rubio que no hizo más que contemplar sus palmas empapadas de sangre,  _su sangre_.

-¡Dime ya que es lo que quieres de mí!- ordenó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban levantándose del suelo -¿Que quieres de mi?- preguntó de nuevo con un hilo de voz seguido de un sollozo.

-Que aprendas- fue la simple respuesta del hombre, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Que?- al verse sólo de nuvo, la desesperación comenzaba a hacer de las suyas -¿Que has querido decir?- se giró para buscar al ser pero no estaba por ningún lado -¡¿Que significa eso?!- cuestionó con las manos en la cabeza.

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado inhalando con fuerza todo el aire que se le había escapado.

-¿Dean?- Sam se despertó debido al brusco movimiento de la cama -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El rubio se quedó viendo a su hermano como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-¿Dean? Me estas asustando...-

-Sam- logró decir el mayor entre el estado de shock en el que se encontraba -Sammy- no dudó un segundo más y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo arrancándole un pequeño quejido al menor.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó el castaño cuando sintió la humedad en su cuello -¿Que te sucede Dean?- exigió asustado.

-Nada Sam- contestó contra su hombro -tuve un mal sueño-.

El moreno no preguntó más, no sabía que demonios pudo haber soñado su hermano como para dejarlo en ese estado, pero estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello en esos momentos, así que sólo se dedicó a devolver el abrazo con ternura, después se encargaría de averiguar de que iba todo aquello.

-Quiero dejar ésta vida que llevamos Sammy- rompió el silencio el rubio cuando pudo controlarse.

Sam separó a su hermano de su cuerpo para verle a los ojos con la sorpresa y la duda inundando su semblante -¿Que tu que?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que escuchaste, dejaremos nuestro "trabajo"- se acomodó sobre las piernas del castaño sin apartar sus ojos de los pardos.

-¿Y a ti que mosco te ha picado?- Sam colocó sus manos en la cintura ajena.

-Ninguno, es solo que me di cuenta de que eso de la cabaña en medio del bosque no suena nada mal- rodeó el cuello del menor con sus brazos.

-No juegues conmigo Dean- contestó molesto el pequeño.

-No es juego Sammy, de verdad lo quiero-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó de nuevo con una ceja alzada, Dean rió, era eso lo que quería, al amor de su vida y hermano a su lado por el resto de los tiempos.

-Enserio- respondió antes de adueñarse de los labios de Sam.

Aquella noche no durmió, se dedicó a observar a su hermano respirando acompasadamente mientras contorneaba su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, quería asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, de que Sam era real y que se quedaría con él como su fiel compañía de siempre, se dedicaría de ahora en adelante a hacer feliz a su hermano dentro de los límites del bien.

Sí, fue duro, pero aprendió.

* * *

 

-Te lo dije hermano mío, no todo está perdido- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño a quien se encontraba de pie junto a él observando la escena.

-No se porque te empeñas tanto en defender a los humanos, pero tengo que aceptar que tu plan fue bueno-

-Digamos que así, tal vez un día dejes de lado tu plan de destruírlos, la eternidad sería algo aburrida sin ellos Lucifer- explicó el ángel.

-Tal vez, Gabriel, tal vez-.

**Fin**.


End file.
